Can't get you out of my head
by caz-gobby
Summary: Yet more Tok’ra technology, what could possibly go wrong this time? A NEW CHAPTER IS FINALLY ADDED. sorry for the very long delay!
1. My Favourite Visitor

TITLE: Can't get you out of my head  
  
AUTHOR: caz  
  
EMAIL: caz_gobby@hotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS: Meridian is the main one but it relates to a lot other episodes as well.  
  
SEASON/ SEQUEL: It's set kinda a few months after meridian so...  
  
RATING: PG (to be on the safe side)  
  
SUMMARY: Yet more Tok'ra technology, what could possibly go wrong this time?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This first chapter is really slow, but please bear with me. I promise it will get better.  
  
Jack was in a surprisingly good mood as he walked into the locker room to get changed. He was just hanging up his leather jacket when he heard the all-too-familiar siren of "incoming traveller". Normally Jack would half jog in a nonchalant manner towards the control room, but... what the hell! He was in a good mood so he put a little more effort into his jog and, for once, arrived before Carter, Teal'c and even Hammond, whose office was right upstairs.  
  
"Receiving Tok'ra IDC sir!" said Sergeant Davis.  
  
"Open the iris!"  
  
"Oh great! My favourite people." Jack's voice was dripping with sarcasm, so much so that Sam, who arrived with the others a couple of seconds later, could not contain her amusement. The iris opened and the Tok'ra representative stepped out of the shimmering blue void.  
  
"Oh, even better! It's my favourite person!" Sam smiled as Jack rolled his eyes. Hammond shot a warning look in Jack's direction and said,  
  
"I better welcome our visitor."  
  
"Oh please sir! Allow me! You know how much pleasure it gives me to see the Tok'ra!" He flashed a smile in Sam's direction. "No offence Carter." She laughed at his cheeky grin as Jack followed General Hammond down the stairs to the gate room.  
  
"Welcome back to earth." General Hammond was smiling warmly.  
  
"Yes, and I see that you have brought us some more goodies Anise!" Jack smiled falsely.  
  
"General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter." Anise addressed them, nodding at each in turn. "I have brought some more technology for you."  
  
"Follow me and we'll hold a briefing session right away." Hammond escorted Anise to the briefing room. Jack did a theatrical sweeping bow to let Sam pass first and show how seriously he was taking Anise's latest development.  
  
**********  
  
Jack pulled up a seat next to Teal'c across from Sam. Anise opened the silver box which she had been carrying. In it were two metal discs, no bigger than a pound coin as well as a small silver dial with two symbols.  
  
"Those look like the Tok'ra memory devices." Observed Sam, frowning.  
  
"I can assure you they are not. We acquired these devices in a recent trade. They are devices for telepathic communication." Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're trying to tell me that if we wear these we can read each others thoughts?" Jack's voice was as sceptical and cynical as ever.  
  
"These devices pick up the brains signals and transmit them."  
  
"Carter?" Jack was still disbelieving as he looked across the table with eyebrows raised.  
  
"Theoretically sir, it is possible." Sam could tell by the look on his face that he was looking for more of an explanation. "The information that is sent and received by the brain is in the form of electrical impulses. If a device could be set at the right frequency and implanted into the cerebral cortex without causing damage then it could interpret and transmit these impulses."  
  
Jack didn't really understand the explanation, but the fact that Carter could give one satisfied him. He turned to look at Anise once more.  
  
"How may we be of assistance?" Teal'c asked with his usual stoic expression and one eyebrow raised.  
  
"These devices will not work on the Tok'ra..." Anise's voice trailed off as she glanced round the room. Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head, Sam was trying to conceal a smile as she cast her gaze down, away from her CO. Teal'c remained staring enquiringly at Anise, waiting for further explanation and General Hammond was his usual open-minded self. "The device cannot cope with the fact that two minds are joined as one. We had originally thought to give it to our jaffa allies as a gesture of peace but it seems that the symbiote immunity rejects the technology."  
  
"And that's where we come in, right? You know there's a word for people like us... guinea pigs!"  
  
"Colonel..." Hammond softly reprimanded Jack. He knew how he felt about the Tok'ra and had, more than once, shared his opinions and scepticism but he had to remain diplomatic and open-minded. Jack certainly didn't make it any easier.  
  
"This could be invaluable technology for your missions." Anise interjected. "The electromagnetic impulses used to communicate between the two devices are so tiny that they are virtually undetectable..."  
  
"the same way Urgo worked!" Carter always revelled in the opportunity to further her scientific knowledge and understanding and this was no exception. Anise frowned a little and then continued.  
  
"You could communicate in complete silence and distance is not a limiting factor."  
  
"Oh good. Cos that was my first worry." Jack muttered sarcastically at the desk. "I'm sorry sir, but I really don't like the idea of a metal thingy stuck in my head givin' off..." He looked at Carter, she always knew what he was trying to say and usually said it so much better.  
  
"Electromagnetic impulses."  
  
"Precisely!" He clicked his fingers and turned to face Hammond again. "I mean we all remember the armband thingy fiasco, do we really want to let this woman near our brains?"  
  
Hammond paused pensively before answering. "Jack has a point." He looked at Anise for further convincing.  
  
"The device is connected to the brain in the same way as the Tok'ra memory enhancing device. It can cause no damage."  
  
"Famous last words." Jack muttered.  
  
"We have all used the devices before sir. Remember when Hathor..."  
  
"...how could I possibly forget! I nearly became a Jaffa! No offence Teal'c"  
  
"None taken." Teal'c bowed slightly, then continued. "This could prove an invaluable resource O'Neill."  
  
"Teal'c, why do you always have to be so damn practical?"  
  
"Well?" Hammond looked at Jack, waiting for an answer.  
  
"We do have that mission to P3X 117 coming up sir. We could find it really useful in exploring the mines. They are so dense and filled with lead that the radio's won't work, but, depending on the frequency of the electromagnetic waves emitted by the device, these should." Sam was always curious about how things worked and wanted to experience as much as possible first hand. "We could find out if they are a viable option for naquata mining." Jack let out an almighty sigh.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then Colonel." Hammond chuckled.  
  
"The devices should be fitted for testing before you embark on your mission." Anise informed them.  
  
"Let's get it over with." Jack was already on his feet.  
  
"I think we had better make sure that Dr. Fraser monitors the process, don't you?" Hammond looked around to see if there would be any objections, there were none. "Good. Then report to the infirmary. Dismissed." 


	2. Let The Fun Begin

TITLE: Can't get you out of my head  
  
AUTHOR: caz  
  
EMAIL: cazgobbyhotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS: Meridian is the main one but it relates to a lot other episodes as well.  
  
SEASON/ SEQUEL: It's set kinda a few months after meridian so... no Daniel (but no Jonas yet)  
  
RATING: PG (to be on the safe side)  
  
SUMMARY: Yet more Tok'ra technology, what could possibly go wrong this time?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Second chapter is still setting the scene really, but please tell me what you think. By the way, "" mean spoken conversations and '' are the telepathic conversations. I have also changed the font.  
  
Jack and Sam were soon sat on separate adjacent beds in the infirmary attached to as many machines as Janet had been able to find. She was going to take no risks. Janet trusted Anise less than Jack did, no mean feat!  
  
"Aw c'mon doc!" Jack held up his arm indicating all the wires. "I know you're trying to be careful, but is this REALLY necessary? I've got more wires attached to me than all of Carter's doo hickies put together!" Janet rolled her eyes and laughed silently.  
  
"I'm not taking any chances sir. This is your brain we're talking about." When Janet used that tone of voice everyone in the SGC knew that it was pointless to argue. Jack turned to Anise.  
  
"You ready yet?" Jack was not a patient person at the best of times but when it was the Tok'ra and this Tok'ra in particular...  
  
"Yes Colonel." Anise picked up one of the discs and moved towards Jack. "You may feel some discomfort." Jack knew that meant extreme discomfort.  
  
"Why can't you people ever find technology to test on you?" Anise placed the disc on Jack's temple and he winced. Teal'c said nothing but stood watching the scene from the foot of beds with his usual expression of mild interest and amusement. Janet scurried past him to examine all of the monitors that Jack was attached to.  
  
"How are you feeling sir?"  
  
"Fine." Jack put his hand, that wasn't attached to wires, up to his temple to check the device was still there. Once he was satisfied that it was he turned to Sam with an evil grin.  
  
"Your turn Major!" Sam flashed him a sarcastic smile and then winced slightly as Anise placed the device on her temple. Janet once again checked the monitors.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"You would think I'd be used to it by now." Sam fingered the device in much the same way as Jack had.  
  
"I am about to engage the device." Anise walked back to the silver box and removed the device.  
  
"You engage a... wow!" Jack exclaimed as both he and Sam put their hands to their heads and screwed their eyes tight shut.  
  
"O'Neill. Major Carter. Are you in pain?" Teal'c stepped towards them, a look of concern on his face.  
  
"What's happening to them?" Janet rounded on Anise.  
  
"It may take some time to adjust to sharing each other's thoughts."  
  
"Now... you... tell... us!" Jack said through gritted teeth.  
  
All at once they both took their hands off their heads and unscrewed their eyes. Sam looked at Janet. Jack looked at Teal'c.  
  
_'It stopped.'_ Sam thought.  
  
_'Thank god!'_  
  
They both looked at each other, startled.  
  
_'This is so weird!'  
_  
_'I know! I can hear everything you're thinking!'  
_  
Janet and Teal'c looked at each other, puzzled.  
  
"Did it work?" Anise studied both of them as if she expected them to suddenly burst into flame.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Both exclaimed.  
  
Sam and Jack had been put in one of the VIP suites while news was sent to Hammond about the success of the implantation. When Hammond arrived in the monitoring room the scene which greeted him was typical of anytime SG1 were sent to VIP quarters. Hammond chuckled slightly as he recalled the frequency with which that occurred. They always hated it, especially Jack, and they always did the same thing. Sam never missed an opportunity to do some work and could clearly be seen sat at a desk in the corner pouring over a book and staring into a laptop screen, her fingers moving as if she were part of it. Jack could usually be found playing a game; sometimes it was chess with Teal'c who always won, despite his relative lack of experience.  
  
On this occasion, however, since he was alone, he was sitting playing on his beloved game boy. In fact the only thing that set this scene apart from any other were the facial expressions of the pair. Every couple of seconds, an emotion could be seen to flicker across the face of one or the other.  
  
"It's like they're watching a movie that we can't see." Janet appeared to be suitably impressed by the whole thing. She had been sitting there for half an hour just watching them.  
  
"The devices have caused no ill effects?"  
  
"No detectable physical effects at all sir." Janet paused and turned to look at the faces of Sam and Jack, which seemed now to be in a state of constant motion, as if the conversation had picked up speed. "I'm not sure what effect this will have on them mentally though." She frowned and turned back to face General Hammond. "I don't want to take any risks." Now it was Hammond's turn to frown.  
  
"Well doctor... what do you suggest?"  
  
"Well sir... ideally I'd like to keep them under constant supervision... but since that would involve either keeping them here or sending an airman home with them... and Colonel O'Neill..." Janet pulled a face and Hammond nodded with a knowing expression.  
  
"I see your point doctor. How about we send them home for the night and give them a full medical and psychological evaluation before they leave for P3X 117?"  
  
"Ok sir. Do you want to give them the good news?"  
  
"I'll leave that one to you doctor, I have a few phone calls to make." 


	3. Home Sweet Home

TITLE: Can't get you out of my head  
  
AUTHOR: caz  
  
EMAIL: cazgobbyhotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS: Meridian is the main one but it relates to a lot other episodes as well.  
  
SEASON/ SEQUEL: It's set kinda a few months after meridian so... no Daniel (but no Jonas yet)  
  
RATING: PG (to be on the safe side)  
  
SUMMARY: Yet more Tok'ra technology, what could possibly go wrong this time?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: So now you get to see what goes on behind closed doors as it were. I hope you like it.  
  
_'Ah! Home sweet home!'_ Jack pushed open the front door of his comfortable home with gusto. It was a fairly tidyish sort of place. He didn't really spend all that much time there but he had everything the way he liked it. He bent down to pick up the mail and rifled through it as he flicked the light on and closed the door with his foot.  
  
_'National Geographic? Aw for cryin' out loud! I knew I forgot to do something. I meant to cancel that. It's pointless me keeping them after I gave up the rest to that guy that helped us get Carter away form that Conrad nutter! If he had...'_  
  
_'Sir? I can hear you you know.'  
_  
_'Oh... right. I forgot.'_ Jack shook his head, he still wasn't used to Carter being able to hear his thoughts. He walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the freezer.  
  
_'Where's that blasted chilli? I only made it the other day.'_  
  
_'I didn't know you could cook sir!'_ Carter was still on her way home as she had stopped off at her lab to pick up some work.  
  
_'There's a lot you don't know about me.'_ Jack let a sly smile play over his lips as he found the box he was looking for and put it in the microwave, then took a beer from the fridge and walked into the sitting room.  
  
_'I just can't get you out of my head, boy your loving is all I think about, I just can't get you out of my head, boy it's more than I dare to think about...'_  
  
_'What?'_  
  
_'Sorry sir. I was just... erm... singing.'_  
  
_'Oh...'_ Jack settled himself on the sofa, flicking the TV on. He only ever watched the sports channels and the occasional comedy.  
  
_'I wish I didn't get so much mail!'_ Sam was now having to fight to get the door open without dropping her laptop and numerous reports.  
  
_'Maybe you should just go home more often Carter.'_  
  
He was right. Sam spent less time at home than Jack. She so hated to leave her precious work that when she did return home she always brought some with her. She quickly sorted through the mail, discarding most of it.  
  
_'Mmm!!!'_ Jack had retrieved his food from the microwave and was settling down to watch Rocky. Sam quickly put a pizza in the microwave whilst she set her laptop up.  
  
_'You should take better care of yourself.'_  
  
_'What?'_  
  
_'Well... microwave pizza is hardly gourmet cuisine!'_ Jack tucked in heartily as Sam held a slice of pizza in one hand and typed with the other.  
  
The hours ticked by as Jack proceeded to watch all five Rocky films. _'Typically macho!'_ had been Carter's response. She had spent the entire time typing up the reports from their previous mission to P4X 776. _'Wow! Interesting rocks! Typically sciencey!'_ Jack had retorted. There was almost complete silence from Jack, just the occasional _'Left hook! Go on!'_ but Carter had a full stream of thought the entire time. Things like, _'if the chemical composition of this sample is calcium carbonate then the mass spectrograph should show...'_ and various other bits of scientific theorising. Eventually the credits form Rocky V played and Jack stretched dramatically and let out an almighty yawn.  
  
_'Bedtime!'_  
  
_'You're telling me!'_ Sam saved her work and closed the laptop, running her fingers through her short blond hair and rubbing her, now exhausted, blue eyes. They both made their ways up their respective staircases in an eerily synchronised manner.  
  
_'Mmmmm... bed!'_  
  
_'Thanks Homer!'_ Sam smiled, if he weren't so skinny he could be Homer. She laughed as she remembered the "I remember a bald man, in a short sleeved shirt, he's important to me. I think his name is Homer." quote.  
  
_'Man that was funny! I wonder if anyone told General Hammond about that?'_  
  
_'Aw c'mon Carter! Even I'm not that stupid!'  
_  
_'How did you... oh... yeah, devices. Hammond wouldn't be very amused at being compared to Homer!'_ Sam laughed at this as she walked to the bathroom. _'I just can't get you out of my head...'_  
  
_'What?!'_  
  
_'Oh. Sorry sir. Just singing again.'  
_  
_'Oh. Right. I knew that.'  
_  
_'Mmmm...'_ Sam had emerged from the bathroom wearing her PJ's, that is to say her blue tartan shorts and blue vest top, and had climbed into bed and was now snuggling under her favourite quilt.  
  
_'Night Carter.'_  
  
_'Sir?'_  
  
_'Mmm?'_  
  
_'Haven't you forgotten something?'  
_  
_'Like?'  
_  
_'Like brushing your teeth and getting ready for bed?'_  
  
_'Oh. Yeah.'_ Jack sighed and hauled himself up off the bed where he had flung himself as soon as he got upstairs. He emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later wearing his PJ's, that is to say a pair of boxer shorts.  
  
_'Happy now Mam?'_  
  
_'Yes. Damn he looks good when he sleeps.'  
_  
_'Erm... Major...'_  
  
_'Yes?'_  
  
_'I can hear you remember.'_  
  
_'Oh.'_ Sam was lying on her back with her arms on top of the quilt and her mind quickly wandered to the work she was doing earlier.  
  
_'I need to do a mass spectrograph of that soil sample from P4X 776. I'm sure that it isn't simply calcium carbonate and early tests have indicated the presence of a metal. If I analyse it, it could prove to be a naquata compound...'_  
  
_'CARTER!!!!'_  
  
_'What?'_  
  
_'You think too much!!! I've said it before, but now I'm sure!!!!'_  
  
_'Sorry sir.'_  
  
_'Ok. But PLEASE go to sleep.'_  
  
_'Yes sir.'  
_  
_'And Carter?'_  
  
_'Yes sir?'  
  
'That's an order!'_  
  
_'Yes sir. Night sir.'_  
  
_'Night Carter.'_ Sam smiled as she rolled onto her left side, curled up and soon fell asleep. 


	4. Morning Has Broken

TITLE: Can't get you out of my head  
  
AUTHOR: caz  
  
EMAIL: cazgobbyhotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS: Meridian is the main one but it relates to a lot other episodes as well.  
  
SEASON/ SEQUEL: It's set kinda a few months after meridian so... no Daniel (but no Jonas yet)  
  
RATING: PG (to be on the safe side)  
  
SUMMARY: Yet more Tok'ra technology, what could possibly go wrong this time?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: More home stuff. Please review.  
  
Jack opened his eyes groggily as the early morning sunlight flooded his room from the slit between the curtains. He slowly rolled onto his back and yawned.  
  
_'Wonder if Carter's awake yet.'  
_  
_'No! I'm not.'_ Jack smiled. For someone who was always at the base before him she sure wasn't a morning person.  
  
_'What time is it?'_ All formalities were non-existent at this time in the morning, whatever the time was.  
  
_'Nearly seven, Carter.'_  
  
_'Urgh!'_ She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep form her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
_'Well I'm gonna take a shower.'_ Carter perked up a little at this.  
  
_'Don't think, don't think.'  
_  
_'Think about what Carter?'_  
  
_'Nothing sir.'_  
  
_'Right.'_ Jack walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on until the room was filled with steam, then he stepped neatly out of his boxers and into the shower. He flicked the shower radio on as the fountain of hot water ran over his body.  
  
_'I suppose I should get a shower.'  
_  
_'Yeah, come on in, the water's lovely!'_ Sam smiled and stretched as she padded softly into the bathroom, flicking the radio and shower on. Unlike Jack she just got under the torrent of water before it warmed up.  
  
_'Wow! That's cold!'_  
  
_'He-he.'_ Just then the banal DJ finished his usual early morning drivel and decided to play a song. "Na na na, na na... I just can't get you outta my head..."  
  
_'What is it with this song?'_  
  
_'I take it you don't like it then sir?'_  
  
_'No, it's just that it's better with the video.'_  
  
_'I thought you might think that.'_  
  
_'What?'_  
  
_'Well, most guys do adore Kylie in that Chernobyl dress.'_  
  
_'Huh?'  
  
'As in fallout'  
  
'...'  
  
'Nuclear fallout at Chernobyl and she nearly falls out of her dress'  
  
'...'  
  
'Never mind sir!'  
_  
Even though Sam had got in the shower after Jack, she still managed to get out before him. But then he had paused to give his karaoke version of Unchained Melody, heavily criticising that spotty horrible obnoxious British-pop-idol-wannabe-twelve-year-old's attempt at it. At this point Sam had to use all of her self-restraint to stop herself from envisaging her and Jack in that famous pottery scene from Ghost. Sam stepped out of the now steam filled bathroom with a towel wrapped round her and her wet blond hair slicked back against her head. She paused for a few moments to look in the mirror. The sunlight covered her form head to foot and she looked like an angel. For a split second, as Sam concentrated on her reflection, Jack saw this.  
  
_'Wow!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Erm... nothing.'  
  
'Are you out of the shower yet sir?'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Well its nearly eight and I've just gotta blow dry my hair and I'll grab breakfast on the way in.'  
  
'We don't have to be there till ten!'  
  
'Yeah but I want to get a mass spectrograph off...'  
  
'Carter!'  
  
'Yes sir?'  
  
'It's too early for this! In fact there is not good time for this.'_ Jack finally emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and water running down his toned chest. He paused to look in the mirror and for a split second she saw him.  
  
_'Wow!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Er...'  
  
'De ja vu!'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Did you just "see" me?'  
  
'Yes sir. How did you...'  
  
'Well I "saw" you earlier, when you looked in the mirror.'  
  
'So the devices must be able to transmit images if we concentrate. I wonder if...'  
  
'Well I don't care, I just need coffee and food.'  
  
'Sigh. Well I'm going in now so I guess I'll see you there.'  
  
'Fine, you go work. I'm gonna sit back, get a beautiful cup of slow roast Italian coffee, bacon, eggs, mushrooms, sausage, tomatoes... mmmmm...'  
  
'How can you eat that for breakfast?'  
  
'I need to keep my strength up! I'm a growing man!'  
  
'Yeah, but not vertically?'  
  
'Hey!'  
  
'Bye sir!'_ Sam was dashing out of the door clutching her pile of work and laptop form the previous night.  
  
_'What do you mean "bye"? It's not like I won't be able to hear you!'_


	5. Strange Situation

TITLE: Can't get you out of my head  
  
AUTHOR: caz  
  
EMAIL: cazgobbyhotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS: Meridian is the main one but it relates to a lot other episodes as well.  
  
SEASON/ SEQUEL: It's set kinda a few months after meridian so... no Daniel (but no Jonas yet)  
  
RATING: PG (to be on the safe side)  
  
SUMMARY: Yet more Tok'ra technology, what could possibly go wrong this time?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Jack and Sam have a bit of adjusting to do... as do the rest of the SGC.  
  
_'I just can't get you out of my head... you know that song title is pretty literal. I really can't get it out of my head.'_  
  
_'It's catchy sir.'  
_  
_'So's the plague and look where that got us!'_  
  
Jack was, finally, on his way to work. He was so sick of his head being invaded by scientific thoughts that he had decided to go in early so he could PHYSICALLY throttle Sam if she so much as half thought of a mass spectrothingy.  
  
He arrived on the base and was heading for his office and his beloved game boy when General Hammond caught him.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
_'Dammit! I need to get that Mario level finished!'_  
  
"General?"  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Sorry sir?"  
  
"Why are you in so early?"  
  
_'Thanks Carter!'_  
  
_'No problem sir.'_  
  
"Carter was driving me mad with mass spectrothingies."  
  
_'Spectrographs, sir.'_  
  
"Yeah... spectrographs." Hammond frowned at this, obviously expecting some sort of explanation. "Carter was just correcting my scientific terms." Hammond nodded.  
  
"Doctor Fraser wants to see you both in the infirmary for a check up."  
  
_'Oh great! I do love doctors!'  
_  
_'Hey!'_  
  
_'No offence Carter!'_  
  
"And then you have a psychiatric evaluation and Anise wants to perform some tests."  
  
_'Great! A doctor, a shrink and a deranged Tok'ra all in one day!'_  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Sorry sir. I'll got to the infirmary straight away!  
  
"I'll just go and inform Major Carter." Hammond started to walk away.  
  
"Erm sir..."  
  
"Yes son?"  
  
"She already knows." Jack tapped the disc on his head.  
  
"Oh... right. I'll see you both there then."  
  
Hammond continued walking away, shaking his head muttering, "Damn Tok'ra devices.  
  
"Hey Teal'c!" Both Sam and Jack said it at the same time and then turned to look at each other. Teal'c looked at them quizzically as they sat on their adjacent beds in the infirmary waiting for their test results.  
  
"O'Neill. Major Carter." Teal'c addressed them both, bowing slightly. "Are you well this morning?"  
  
"Yes, thanks." Again both in unison. Teal'c looked at them, raising an eyebrow in a curious manner.  
  
_'Will you stop that!'_  
  
_'Stop what?'_  
  
_'Saying everything I'm saying!'_  
  
_'Sorry sir, but I'm not doing it deliberately.'_  
  
Teal'c stood at the foot of Jack's bed and watched the scene before him unfold, with mild amusement. Even though the pair were completely silent you could see in their faces that they were communicating. It was a lot more subtle than the previous night but still visible.  
  
Just at that moment they heard the business like clicking of heels that warned of Janet's return. She and General Hammond entered the infirmary. Jack sprang off the bed.  
  
"Well?" Hammond nodded his approval to Janet to tell Jack the results.  
  
"Physically, you're both fine, the peak of health." Jack beamed slightly at this.  
  
_'Humph! Bloody macho...'  
  
'Carter, I can hear you.'  
  
'I know!'  
  
'Hey! I've always known that I was the peak of physical fitness; it's just nice to have it confirmed.'  
  
'Erm sir, she just said you were healthy, nothing more.'  
  
'Well... I still know that I'm the peak of physical fitness.'  
  
'Yes sir.'  
  
'You know its funny how even your thoughts can be sarcastic.'  
  
'Well, you should know.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Oh don't play the innocent, you are ALWAYS sarcastic.'  
  
'Me? Never!'  
  
'See? There you go again!'  
_  
While this "conversation" was taking place, Hammond, Teal'c and Janet kept exchanging concerned glances and staring at the two military officers in disbelief.  
  
"Erm... Colonel?"  
  
"Yes sir?" Hammond just looked at Jack as if waiting for an explanation. "What?" Jack looked at each of his three colleagues with mild annoyance.  
  
_'He doesn't understand sir.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Well to us this is just like a normal conversation but they can't hear us.'  
  
'Oh.'  
_  
"Colonel?" Hammond's voice was a little sterner. He wanted to know what was going on with his people.  
  
"Sorry sir. I was just talking to Carter."  
  
"This is indeed a strange device."  
  
"How do you think WE feel? We can hear each other's thoughts! Do you know how many of them she has?" He indicated Sam with his thumb. "Its like channel surfing through the Discovery Channel, the History Channel and all those other know-it-all programmes!"  
  
This made everyone laugh.  
  
"It appears your sense of humour has not left you O'Neill." Sam looked up at Teal'c and laughed. 'I don't think there's a chance that that would ever happen!' Hammond eventually stopped chuckling and turned to Janet.  
  
"So these devices have had no physical effect?"  
  
"None whatsoever sir."  
  
"Good." He turned to Jack and Sam. "Colonel, Major... Dr Rutherford is waiting for you in VIP suite 2."  
  
"Oooh joy! We're off to see the shrink, the quack, the nut doctor, the head of the madhouse..." As he was saying this, Jack leaped off the bed and started to walk out of the infirmary. Sam smiled, shrugged her shoulders and followed him, leaving Hammond to stand and watch, shaking his head.  
  
"I will accompany them General Hammond." Hammond nodded at Teal'c as he bowed to take his leave. 


	6. From The Outside Looking In

TITLE: Can't get you out of my head  
  
AUTHOR: caz  
  
EMAIL: cazgobbyhotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS: Meridian is the main one but it relates to a lot other episodes as well.  
  
SEASON/ SEQUEL: It's set kinda a few months after meridian so... no Daniel (but no Jonas yet)  
  
RATING: PG (to be on the safe side)  
  
SUMMARY: Yet more Tok'ra technology, what could possibly go wrong this time?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: please stay with it and review! I'm sorry that the updates are few and far between but I have to fight my mam and sis for the comp. I'll keep trying tho. Also I have a truck load of work to do.  
  
Hammond was sat at his desk with Janet sitting opposite.  
  
"Do we know how these devices work exactly?"  
  
"Well sir, as Major Carter pointed out earlier, they use an electromagnetic transmission and electronic interface with the neurones in the brain."  
  
"So what will Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter be experiencing?"  
  
"You would have to ask them that sir, but from what Anise tells me they can only intercept current thoughts. They can control what the other can 'hear' and if they concentrate hard enough then they can transmit images. Apparently any conversations they pay attention to will be received by the other as well."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" A fairly nervous young airman walked stiffly into the room.  
  
"Doctor Rutherford has requested your presence sir." Hammond smiled. It always amused him when the younger airmen were scared of him. It made a nice change from his borderline insubordinate, tactless, loud, sarcastic, rebellious 2IC. He wouldn't change Jack for the world though... well... not much.  
  
"Thank you son." The airman saluted and hastily left the room. Hammond chuckled. Janet knew what he was thinking. (Without the use of a telepathy device.)  
  
"Did Colonel O'Neill ever start like that?"  
  
"Nervous and obedient?" Both Janet and Hammond chuckled at the thought of it. "I doubt it. We better go and see what Dr Rutherford has to say for herself."  
  
When Hammond and Janet walked into the observation room, they were greeted by an obviously highly amused Teal'c.  
  
"Teal'c?" Janet frowned in confusion. Teal'c, still smiling, stood aside to reveal the video monitor that showed Sam and Jack. The pair of them were lying on the floor and rolling around, they looked like they were having some kind of fit.  
  
"What in God's name...?" Hammond and Janet looked at Teal'c with anxiety.  
  
"They are laughing." Teal'c seemed like he was having difficulty refraining from doing so himself.  
  
"What happened?" Hammond turned to Dr Rutherford for an explanation. Until that point she had been stood quietly in the corner, laughing but obviously perturbed by the events that had unfolded.  
  
"Well sir..." She stepped forward, brushing her blond hair out of her eyes and pushing her glasses back onto her nose. "They're not crazy." She paused to look at the monitor and laughed. "At least... not officially." This seemed to partially satisfy Hammond and his expression softened.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Nothing much really." She sighed. "I was asking them questions and their faces were twitching slightly, it was un-nerving really. They were answering me but pausing between answers. I knew they were talking to each other. I asked them what they thought of the devices and they just burst out laughing.  
  
"It is most likely that O'Neill has made a humorous comment." Teal'c interjected. He had long since become aware of his ability to state the obvious, but he amused himself with it so he just kept it up. Hammond sighed. Typical of Jack, he was bad enough when Hammond could sensor what he said without him having secret "conversations" with Carter.  
  
"Sir..." Dr Rutherford paused. "I was wondering if you would give me a couple of hours to do a few... tests?" Teal'c raised one eyebrow and Hammond frowned.  
  
"Tests?"  
  
"I just want to see how they react when they are in separate rooms."  
  
"It would be a very interesting study in terms of assessing the value of the technology." Janet secretly wanted the entertainment value as well.  
  
"Indeed it would be amusing, General Hammond." Teal'c hadn't had this much fun since the last time he watched Yoda's light saber battle in Starwars Episode 2. He really had to find that video. Hammond paused to think about this.  
  
"Alright doctor. You have one hour and then they must attend the mission briefing."  
  
"Thank you General." Dr Rutherford's eyes beamed to show her gratitude. She turned to Janet. "Janet... would you be able to lend your expertise?" They were friends from way back, it was Janet who had recommended Karen for the job. Janet looked uncertain. "I could certainly do with your help to keep Colonel O'Neill under control." Janet laughed at this.  
  
"No-one can keep Colonel O'Neill under control!" Janet looked at Hammond who nodded. "Alright Karen...I'll be along in a minute." 


	7. Let's Liven Things Up

TITLE: Can't get you out of my head  
  
AUTHOR: caz  
  
EMAIL: cazgobbyhotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS: Meridian is the main one but it relates to a lot other episodes as well.  
  
SEASON/ SEQUEL: It's set kinda a few months after meridian so... no Daniel (but no Jonas yet)  
  
RATING: PG (to be on the safe side)  
  
SUMMARY: Yet more Tok'ra technology, what could possibly go wrong this time?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: this is one of my fave bits, hope you like it, please let me know.  
  
Jack as now sat in one of the private suites, linked up to an EM monitor.  
  
"More wires? Why I ask you?"  
  
"We just want to monitor the EM waves, their frequency, wavelength and..."  
  
"What is it with you science types? Do you not get that I don't care?!" Dr Rutherford smiled slightly, she had been warned of the Colonel's attitude to science.  
  
_'Hey!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Leave her alone! And don't insult us science types! If it wasn't for science types you wouldn't have electricity or telephones or a job!'  
  
'Yawn.'  
_  
Dr Rutherford looked at Jack, who now had a very smug look on his face.  
  
"Just insulting Carter." He explained offhandedly.  
  
"Oh... well I'm going to go and check on her now so..."  
  
_'Now it's your turn to be plugged in and turned on.'  
  
'Erm sir... do you want to rephrase that?'  
  
'Carter! I am not going to rephrase my thoughts! It's hard enough trying to control them!'  
_  
"Sorry to interrupt." During this conversation the good doctor had left Jack and was now standing in the doorway of the private suite that Sam was in.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, sorry."  
  
"I'll only be a minute." She sorted the wires out then went to the observation room.  
  
Janet and Teal'c were sitting in the observation room as Dr Rutherford entered. Teal'c normally spent his free time amusing himself with one of Jack's favourite pursuits, Mario on the gameboy. The pair of them had a rather fierce competition running, Teal'c's reflexes were somewhat of a bonus. He was clutching a rather large bowl of popcorn. Dr Rutherford gazed at it with an expression not unlike Teal'c's curious-one-eyebrow-raise.  
  
"I believe it is customary to eat this substance when watching a "movie"."  
  
"Yes, well..." She could hardly hide the smile in her voice as she glanced at Janet. "This isn't quite a movie."  
  
"I am aware of this fact, but I believe the current behaviour of O'Neill and Major Carter to be much more humorous than a movie."  
  
"Ok then... one condition... you gotta share!" Teal'c's face spread into one of clear amusement as Karen pulled out a fist-full of popcorn. She sat down at a desk infront of the monitors and pulled the microphone for Jack's room towards her.  
  
"Right Colonel, I'm going to give you some instructions to follow and I want Major Carter to do the same thing at the same time. Ok?"  
  
"Yes doctor." Jack saluted at the camera.  
  
"Ok. Raise your right hand, wave, raise your left hand, give two thumbs up, two thumbs down..." Both were perfectly synchronised.  
  
_'This is lame, what's say we have some fun Major?'  
  
'What do you suggest sir?'  
  
'The Hokey Kokey!'  
_  
Both stopped at the same time.  
  
"I said raise your right leg." Karen frowned.  
  
"You put your left led in..." Jack began, both did the actions.  
  
"You put your left leg out..." Sam continued, then the song was continued in stereo.  
  
"In, out, in, out, shake it all about, do the hokey kokey and you turn around, that's what its all about. Hey!" They began to run forwards and backwards, which looked funny since they could not form a circle. "Oh hokey kokey kokey, oh hokey kokey kokey, oh hokey kokey kokey, knees bent, arm stretched, ra-ra-ra!" They stopped, bowed, and said, in stereo, "So how did we do?"  
  
By now Karen, Janet and even Teal'c had tears in their eyes form laughing.  
  
"Erm... very well Colonel. I'll come and sort you out now." She opened the door and was surprised to see General Hammond stood there.  
  
"General..."  
  
"Doctor." He looked around the room. "What on earth is the matter?!"  
  
"Erm... nothing sir..."  
  
"Our test subjects decided to inject some humour."  
  
"I concur, that dance was most humorous."  
  
"Excuse me General." Karen made to leave the room.  
  
"Of course doctor. What dance?"  
  
"I believe it was the Hokey Kokey."  
  
"Yes sir, it was." Hammond looked very solemn, then his face split into a huge grin as he asked, "Did you record it?" 


	8. Brave New World

TITLE: Can't get you out of my head  
  
AUTHOR: caz  
  
EMAIL: cazgobbyhotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS: Meridian is the main one but it relates to a lot other episodes as well.  
  
SEASON/ SEQUEL: It's set kinda a few months after meridian so... no Daniel (but no Jonas yet)  
  
RATING: PG (to be on the safe side)  
  
SUMMARY: Yet more Tok'ra technology, what could possibly go wrong this time?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: just a short one  
  
"Seventh chevron, locked."  
  
"Well Colonel, just a basic recon mission. There shouldn't be any problems."  
  
"No sir!" Jack grinned. _'I'm sure we'll find something to liven up the mission though.'  
  
'Oh yeah?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
_  
They realised that they had been staring intently at each other and that Hammond and Teal'c were looking at them.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes sir." Jack smiled at Hammond.  
  
"Well then, good luck." Hammond stood and watched his team disappear through the shimmering blur portal, chuckling inwardly.  
  
When they emerged through the gate they saw a planet that was barren stone on one side with some caves only a few paces from the gate. On the other side there were some large trees and a lot of shrubbery. They knew from the malp that the planet wasn't very large.  
  
"Well this planet looks... boring!" Jack adjusted his shades as he glanced at the two suns, the only feature that separated this planet from earth. "Carter, why can't we ever visit any fun planets?"  
  
_'Like the one where you had a lot of "fun" until you started to age about a thousand times faster than you should have done.'_ "Fun planets sir?"  
  
_'Hey that wasn't my fault.'  
  
'Always a sucker for a pretty face.'  
  
'Yeah, more than you know.'_ Jack shot Sam a sly smile. She looked at the ground and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, planets that are like made of jello with rivers of chocolate, where it rains skittles." Carter looked up at this and even before she thought it Jack had realised that she was about to launch into a scientific speech. "Nevermind. C'mon Teal'c, let's go cave exploring."  
  
"Don't go too far sir, the malp readings show dramatic pressure and electrostatic charge fluctuations."  
  
_'Bring me back a stalactite.'_  
  
_'Does that grow up or down?'  
  
'Down.'  
  
'Ok, but only if you're a good girl.'  
  
'I'll just be taking some rock samples.'  
_  
_'Don't go having too much fun!'_


	9. Storm's a brewin'

TITLE: Can't get you out of my head  
  
AUTHOR: caz  
  
EMAIL: cazgobbyhotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS: Meridian is the main one but it relates to a lot other episodes as well.  
  
SEASON/ SEQUEL: It's set kinda a few months after meridian so... no Daniel (but no Jonas yet)  
  
RATING: PG (to be on the safe side)  
  
SUMMARY: Yet more Tok'ra technology, what could possibly go wrong this time?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: some off-world activity, please tell me what you think. Since you guys have been so patient and so great I decided to put two chapters up while I have the chance. I hope this helps make amends for all the long delays.  
  
Jack and Teal'c had been exploring the caves for an hour and had not seen a great deal. Many passages had been sealed off by rock falls and the whole caves area was showing structural cracks.  
  
_'Well Carter, I've been walking for ages and I've seen rocks. Lots of rocks. So many rocks...'  
  
'I'm almost done now sir. It's got all humid out here so we probably better be going anyway.'_ The sky had become incredibly dark and heavy during the time they had been there. The sun no longer shone down on the lush greenery of the area behind the gate. _'One lightening strike to the gate and we could have an Antarctic expedition again.'  
  
'Don't even joke about it! I ache just at the thought of you putting on a splint on me again!'  
  
'I tried my best!'  
  
'I know Carter, I'm teasing. It could have been a lot worse. If it wasn't for Daniel...'  
  
'I miss him.'  
  
'I know Carter.'  
  
'I keep expecting him to come into the lab, brimming with enthusiasm, giving me some idea about the purpose of the latest technological implement we had found.'  
  
'Like the time when we went back to rescue Ernest and we practically had to shoot him to get him to leave.'  
  
'He loved all aspects of civilisation, especially how they all linked together.'  
  
'It's kinda ironic considering how uncivilised he became on P3X797.'  
  
'He was so embarrassed. Real caveman behaviour.'  
  
'I seem to remember another source of embarrassment... involving a revealing little tank top number.'  
  
'Oh and I suppose you've never done anything embarrassing.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Not even when Anise came to see you that time when they thought we were Zatarcs?'  
  
'What? Erm... well... Hey! Who told you?'  
  
'I have my sources. She's a bit obsessed with you.'  
  
'Well what about you and that lemon hating nerd.'  
_  
_'McKay? In his dreams.'  
  
'Do you remember when that princess had a crush on our Danny boy and she made him over-use the sarcophagus?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'I seem to remember being surrounded but rocks then as well.'  
  
'What about the time when he had to explain about the UAV to a race of aliens that had no discernible language?'  
  
'You mean those high pitched chalky guys?'  
_  
_'Yes sir.' He could hear Carter smiling even in her thoughts.  
  
'Beautiful smile.'  
  
'Er... what sir?'  
  
'Nothing.'_ She could hear him blushing. _'That was funny.'  
  
'The funniest was when you and Teal'c were stuck in the glider.'  
  
'Carter, in what possible way was that funny?'  
  
'Well IT wasn't, but what Daniel said to Dad when we came to rescue you was.'  
  
'Oh yeah?'  
  
'Dad was trying to figure out the best way to get you out and Daniel asked if we could just beam you up, Dad was like "What am I? Scottie?"'  
_  
_'For such an intelligent geek he said some daft things.'  
  
'It's amazing how much you two have changed, you used to call him a geek as an insult but now you don't mean it like that. Do you remember when we found his diary?'  
  
'When we thought he was...'  
  
'It was so different this time.'  
  
'Yeah, this time he ascended.'  
  
'This time it was worse.'  
  
'But he didn't die.'  
_  
_'He did to me!'_ Carter's head was suddenly filled with all the hurt and anger she had bottled up. _'You spoke to him, you said goodbye and you never thought what we were going through! He was like a brother to me, and you just gave me a load of way of the warrior crap! You pushed us straight onto a mission!'  
_  
_'Carter, I...'_ there was a long pause. _'She's right, I just didn't want to have to think that he wasn't here.'  
_  
On hearing this Carter decided it would be best to concentrate on the situation at hand.  
  
_'Sorry sir, I... its... have you found anything?'  
_  
Jack turned back to Teal'c who had been walking behind him all the way, pausing to examine things as he did so. "Teal'c, Carter wants to know if we've found anything, apart from the vast expanse of rocks which are all the same."  
  
"I have seen nothing of interest, although the walls of the tunnels show an unusual amount of cracks and many sections of tunnel appear to have caved in."  
  
_'Yeah, just like the rest of the planets surface. At first I thought it was just drought but looking at the electrostatic pressure readings...'_  
  
__

Teal'c, c'mon. We gotta go." They set off at a full run.  
  
_'I just picked up some serious activity that indicates a storm is about to start.'  
  
'How big?'  
  
'Big enough.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
'Hurry up! I'll start to dial out.'_ The gate and DHD were only a few metres from the cave entrance. _'C'mon, c'mon.'_ Lightening was striking the area around the caves. The ground was beginning to shake. The tremors grew steadily more and more violent. The few trees that were close to the gate began to shake and fall, some of them catching fire from direct lightening strikes. The gate engaged with its usual "Swoosh!". Carter looked nervously over to the caves. The tremors threw her to the floor, a blue flash illuminated the whole sky and then there was the most horrendous noise. She instantly realised that lightening had struck the caves and a section of the cave had collapsed. _'Oh my god! Jack!'  
_  
"Colonel! Teal'c!" She was screaming as she pulled herself to her feet using the DHD for support. The tremors were subsiding and her voice could be heard clearly. The heavens opened and heavy rain fell, quenching the fires in the trees started by the lightening. "Colonel! Are you alright? Teal'c! Please!" Carter was starting to run towards the caves, the rain running down her face. _'Oh god. Let them be ok. Please. Please god.'_ She looked at the ground, letting the water run off her nose.  
  
_'I never had you down as the religious type.'_ She looked up to see two figures walking out of the rain and dust cloud created by the falling rubble.  
  
"Are you both alright?"  
  
"Yes, Major Carter."  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"The planet has a pressure build up like on P4X 639. This one is more regular though. The naquata concentrations within the caves that draw the lightening."  
  
Jack smiled, he actually understood that explanation. He had been stood with his hands behind his back. Sam noticed this and frowned slightly.  
  
"I brought you a present." He pulled his hands infront of him and presented Sam with a stalactite. "It was the only one there, the rest must have been destroyed in previous storms."  
  
"Thanks." She looked at him, surprised that he had remembered.  
  
"C'mon kids, lets go home and get dried off."


	10. Plain sailing? Think again!

TITLE: Can't get you out of my head  
  
AUTHOR: caz  
  
EMAIL: cazgobbyhotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS: Meridian is the main one but it relates to a lot other episodes as well.  
  
SEASON/ SEQUEL: It's set kinda a few months after meridian so... no Daniel (but no Jonas yet)  
  
RATING: PG (to be on the safe side)  
  
SUMMARY: Yet more Tok'ra technology, what could possibly go wrong this time?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: you just knew it wasn't going to be plain sailing, where would be the fun in that?  
  
"So basically the planet is more cracked than Maybourne."  
  
"Thank you Colonel." Hammond turned to look at the two other members of SG1 and Anise. They were in the briefing room having a DEbriefing, the irony of which never failed to amuse Hammond. "So there is no chance of using the mines to retrieve the naquata?"  
  
"It would be possible sir, but it would be dangerous, and to be quite honest, the concentrations are not great enough to warrant the risk."  
  
"Ok Major. Were there any problems with the devices?" Jack and Sam looked at each other.  
  
_'Apart from the fact that its hard to control your temper in you thoughts.'  
  
'And the fact that it's hard to stop thinking about the things you normally think about.'  
  
'What do you normally think about sir?'_ Jack looked at the table then at Hammond and replied.  
  
"No problems sir."  
  
"Good. Then go to the infirmary to have them removed. Anise if you would accompany them and then bring the devices to my office."  
  
_'You know I really hate this place!'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'All that poking and prodding.'  
  
'Janet's saved our lives thousands of times.'  
  
'Hey, don't get me wrong, ole' Doc Fraser is damn good at her job but I just really hate Doctors.'  
  
'Oh really? That's twice today you've thought that. Are you trying to tell me something.'  
  
'No. You're not like a doctor anyways Carter. You're just one of the guys.'  
  
'Great! So first you tell me you hate me and then you call me a man!'  
  
'Carter... I...'  
  
'Jus' keep diggin' sir!' _A huge grin spread across her face as she sat next to Jack on a gurney. He looked sheepishly at the floor and she looked down at him.  
  
_'Dammit! Why do I always say the wrong thing in front of her?'_  
  
_'Erm... sir...'  
  
'What? Oh... its hard enough trying to stop myself saying stupid things and thinking stupid things without you picking up on things that I didn't mean you to!'  
  
'Sorry sir.'  
  
'How do you mange it?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Not thinking things you don't want me to know about?'  
  
'Maybe I'm just an honest person with nothing to hide.'  
  
'Oh c'mon Carter! You must have some dream or fantasy or something that's too personal or too embarrassing for me to find out.'  
_  
Suddenly images flashed into Jack's mind, like memories or daydreams, only these weren't his, they were Sam's. He saw Sam stood in a beautiful white dress, holding a bouquet of white roses stood next to a man in a black suit, Jack didn't see his face. The image changed to Sam holing the Nobel Prize, then faces, himself first (which surprised him), Orlin, Martouf, Nareem, some pimpley faced youth in a tux (obviously a prom date), and finally her mother. The mood had suddenly become more sombre.  
  
_'I guess you're right sir.'  
  
'What do I say?'_ Just at the moment Dr Fraser walked in. Jack had never been so pleased to see her. Teal'c and Anise, who had been discussing the efforts at a Tok'ra and rebel Jaffa alliance looked up as she entered the room.  
  
"Ok, let's get these devices off you then. You probably could have removed them yourselves if they are the same as the memory enhancing devices but General Hammond wanted to be sure that there would be no problems." Janet smiled as she pulled on her standard issue latex rubber gloves. "Who first?" She glanced at each in turn. For some reason they both seemed to be studying the floor intently.  
  
"Me." Jack looked up as he spoke. _'At least I can't make things more uncomfortable.'  
  
'Sir... its ok... I...'  
  
_"Are you ready?" Janet was stood, fingers poised, ready to pull the device of Jack's temple. Janet pulled, gently at first, but the device simply wouldn't budge. Janet tried pulling harder, and then she tried sliding it. Nothing happened. Janet stepped away looking flustered and confused. Jack looked at her with eyebrows raised in a curious expression. _'Did it work?'_ He cast his eyes to the position of the device on his head. _'No sir, it didn't.'_ Carters thought in his head was enough proof. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Don't tell me, we've hit a problem with these WONDERFUL Tok'ra devices." His voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Sir... I can't seem to move the devices."  
  
"Great! That's another fine mess you've gotten us into." He glared at Anise and Carter smiled.  
  
_'Would he be Laurel or Hardy?'_ Jack turned to look at Carter, his expression softened. Then he continued to glare menacingly at Anise. If looks could kill...  
  
"I'm sorry Colonel, but this is not my fault. I had no way of..."  
  
"Not your fault! Of course its your fault!" Jack was shouting now.  
  
"Colonel!"  
  
"O'Neill." Neither Janet nor Teal'c seemed to be able to calm him down, though Teal'c didn't really try as he thought that O'Neill had a point.  
  
_'Jack!'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Stop shouting!'  
  
'I'm not shout... oh... sorry.'_ Sam turned to look at Janet.  
  
"I think we had better get General Hammond down here." 


	11. Devil on her shoulder

TITLE: Can't get you out of my head  
  
AUTHOR: caz  
  
EMAIL: cazgobbyhotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS: Meridian is the main one but it relates to a lot other episodes as well.  
  
SEASON/ SEQUEL: It's set kinda a few months after meridian so... no Daniel (but no Jonas yet)  
  
RATING: PG (to be on the safe side)  
  
SUMMARY: Yet more Tok'ra technology, what could possibly go wrong this time?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: another shortish chapter and I am SOOOOOO sorry for the delay, I have been working really hard for my exams. I promise I'll finish this one soon. Please keep the reviews coming.  
  
"So we have no way of removing the devices?"  
  
"No sir, not at present anyway." Janet felt really frustrated, not unusual when working with SG1. Hammond turned to the two "guinea pigs".  
  
"Are there any physical side effects?" Sam and Jack looked at each other.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"In that case I suggest that Dr Fraser," he looked at Janet, "you and Anise collaborate to try and find a way of removing the devices."  
  
"What about us sir?" _'I really don't wanna be stuck in a room by myself again.'  
_  
_'You're not the only one.'_  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would remain on the base until we figure this out."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"Teal'c maybe you could be of assistance." Anise beckoned him back as Jack and Sam left the room.  
  
"So what are you going to so with this rate opportunity to have some free time Carter?" They had decided to try and have a "normal" conversation so it didn't look quite so strange to everyone else and so that they would be used to it for when the devices were removed.  
  
"Well, since General Hammond won't let us help with these," she indicated the device on her head as they walked side by side down the corridor. "I thought I would finish my report on the naquata content of last weeks missions. If I can figure out the chemi..."  
  
"So basically you're working... again!" _'Boring!'_  
  
"Basically, yes sir." _'You sound like Urgo. And besides, I like it.'_ "How about you sir?"  
  
"Funny you should ask that Carter, I have a mission."  
  
"What mission?"  
  
"Teal'c's beating me on Mario.  
  
_'Boys and their toys!'  
  
'You better believe it!'  
_  
"Well, this is my stop. I'll see you later sir."  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
_'C'mon... c'mon, jump you stupid plumber!'_ Jack was sitting on a bed, face screwed up in concentration.  
  
_'...so the soil of all the planets with naquata has a disproportionately low concentration of most of the transitional metals, especially aluminium which is most abundant on earth...'  
_  
_'Aw for crying out loud! I don't want to be small again. Where can I get another one of those blocks?'  
  
'...trinium however is found on planets that contain...'_  
  
Jack threw his gameboy down on the bed in frustration.  
  
_'Carter!!!'  
_  
_'...so therefore... Yes sir?'_  
  
_'I've had enough!'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'You! MY brain is aching and I'M not the one doing the sciencey stuff!!!'  
  
'Sorry sir, but I need to do this.'_ She was sat on a stool typing furiously on the computer in her lab as she poured over various notes that she had made previously.  
  
_'Why? I ask you, why?'_ Jack was now lying on his back on the bed, massaging his temples as if it would empty his brain of the "chemical composition", "disproportionation ratio" and...  
  
_'Well, if I can get this report finished then we would be able to calculate the chance of finding naquata on the planets we visit and then I can continue my research on the generator.'  
  
'In other words, you don't NEED to do this?'  
  
'Well... no, but I want to. This is fun for me.'  
  
'Well it's not fun for me!!! Please Carter. Just this once. It's not like I can just get up and leave you to it...at least not without becoming certifiably insane as opposed to run of the mill insanity that comes of working here.'  
  
'Well...'  
  
'Pwease! Pwetty pwease!!!'  
  
'I...'  
  
'You owe me!'  
  
'I...what? How?'  
  
'You've turned down my fishing trip offer three times!!!'  
  
'I...'  
  
'I promise, only a little fun and then you can happily go back to boredom.'  
  
'...'  
  
'and I'll leave you alone.'  
  
'...'  
  
'and make you coffee when you want it.'  
  
'...'  
  
'Oh c'mon!'  
  
'Ok.'_


	12. Starlit Sky

TITLE: Can't get you out of my head

AUTHOR: caz

EMAIL: Meridian is the main one but it relates to a lot other episodes as well.

SEASON/ SEQUEL: It's set kinda a few months after meridian so… no Daniel (but no Jonas yet)

RATING: PG (to be on the safe side)

SUMMARY: Yet more Tok'ra technology, what could possibly go wrong this time?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: a bit of a soppy self-indulgent chapter, what can I say? I'm a die-hard romantic. Also I am sorry it has taken so long to finish this. Thank you for all the great reviews!

'_Mmmm… what a beautiful night.'_

_'Yeah, it's so clear, lucky night for us to be stargazing sir.'_

_'I'm just full of good ideas!'_

_'Full of something all right!'_

They were outside of the base but still within the base's perimeter and they had been walking for a considerable while. It was quite cold, hence the clear sky for stargazing. Sam had her arms folded and Jack was swinging his arms as he strode on ahead.

_'When did you become so sarcastic?'_

_'Ask yourself sir.'_

_'I don't know where you could possible get the idea that I'm sarcastic Carter.'_ He smiled his charming cheeky grin and Sam looked down at the ground, then smiled herself.

_'Here.'_ Jack stopped. They were at the top of a large-ish hill that was part of the Cheyenne complex, the same spot that Daniel had sent the message to the Nox for the Tolans. You could see the sky for miles and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. They were far enough from the base, and the rest of civilisation, that there was no light pollution. The usually visible stars glistened like large diamonds against a velvet backdrop and those stars that were usually invisible glinted like silver dust across the sky. They both lay down on their backs on the cold damp grass.

_'Oh my god.'_

_'What?'_

_'I can see Ursa Minor.'_

_'Yeah, it's beautiful.'_

_'It's so amazing to think that we are looking at a hydrostatic equilibrium between the heat and turbulence generated by the fusion in the star formation process, and the gravitational pressure of the universe. I mean…'_

_'Carter!!!!'_

_'What?'_

_'Stop it!!!!'_

_'Stop what?'_

_'That!!!!!'_

_'What?'_

_'The science thing!!!'_

_'But it's fascinating!'_

_'No. It's beautiful.'_

_'I…'_

_'Look, forget the science, forget the Just look.'_

_'Ok.'_

_'See? There's Orion.'_

_'I wish we could do this more often.'_

_'What? Lie on cold damp ground? We do that a lot!'_

_'No. I mean stargaze.'_

_'Charlie loved to look at the stars. I would take him up onto the roof and we would sit for hours. I would tell him the names and he begged me to make up stories about them.'_

Carter sat up and turned to look at Jack, he didn't turn to look at her though, he just carried on looking at the stars.

_'I can't even begin to imagine what you went through.'_

_'I'll never forget the sound. I knew straight away. There was so much blood, you would think I would be used to it, but this was different. Sarah never forgave me. I never forgave myself. She never said it was my fault but we both knew it was. After she left, I just shut down. Then one day I was asked to go on a dangerous mission.'_

_'Abydos.'_

_'I thought, I hoped, it would be the last.'_ He paused, sighed and closed his eyes. On opening them, he began again. _'Then I met Daniel.'_

'_You didn't like him at first.'_

_'No, I didn't not like him, I wanted to thump him.'_

_'But that changed.'_

_'Yeah, it did.'_

_'I can't believe he's gone.'_

_'He's not really…'_

_'Is he here? With us?'_

_'No.'_

_'Then he's gone, just like always.'_

_'Carter?'_ Jack sat up and turned to his right so he was looking at Carter who was sitting hugging her knees.

_'Why does this always happen? I feel like everything I touch just turns to dust. Mum, Martouf, Nareem, Orlin, Daniel. So many times when I have felt like I was losing you or Teal'c or Cassie… I just… I…'_ Carter collapsed sobbing, her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Jack's face was wrought with concern and he pulled Sam towards him and held her tight.

_'I don't know what I would do without you.'_

_'Well you'd get more work done for a start.'_

She pulled back a little and looked into his dark eyes.

_'I mean it. Every time we step through that gate I pray that I won't loose you.'_

Jack put a hand to her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away a tear.

_'You'll never loose me because then I would loose you and I'll never let that happen.'_

_'Sometimes I wish…'_

_'I know.'_

_'We keep tip-toeing around it.'_

_'I know.'_

_'It's so hard sometimes.'_

_'I know.'_ Jack had taken his hand away from her face and was gazing at the ground, her eyes were fixed on him.

_'I love you.'_

_'I… what?'_ He turned, surprised, and looked into her eyes.

_'I had to say that.'_

_'You know that after tonight things will go back to normal.'_

_'I know, that's why I had to tell you that now.'_ Jack lay back down and held his right arm out.

_'Come here.'_

Carter lay snuggled into him, with her head on his chest. He put his arm around her.

_'So if you love me, how come you seem to have an admirer on every planet?'_

_'I can't help it if I'm popular!'_

_'You mean a flirt!'_

_'Well… what about you and Anise?'_

_'You know how I feel about that…'_

_'And Lara?'_

_'That was different! I thought I was never coming home!'_

_'And Kynthia?'_

_'She drugged me!!!'_

They both smiled and lay there for a while.

"Carter?"

"Mmmm?"

"I love you too."


End file.
